Roger's Christmas Wish
by Lizzie Brookes
Summary: Summary: Jeannie decides to give Roger a wish for Christmas. One night near Christmas, Roger, thinking of Jeannie’s magical powers sleepily wishes he had them too and his wish immediately comes true though he does not know it. The next day Dr Bellows invi


I Dream of Jeannie Fan Fiction

**Season 1: Roger's Christmas Wish**

Summary: Jeannie decides to give Roger a wish for Christmas. One night near Christmas, Roger, thinking of Jeannie's magical powers sleepily wishes he had them too and his wish immediately comes true though he does not know it. The next day Dr Bellows invites Major Nelson and Major Healey over to the base for a Christmas party and chaos ensues when Roger feels compelled to perform magical feats with the blink of an eye like Jeannie.

**Part 1**

Major Nelson and Jeannie were busy decorating the house for their first Christmas when there was a ring at the door. Tony went to the door.

"Oh it's Dr Bellows. Jeannie, would you mind…?"

Jeannie blinked and immediately became a puff of smoke. She went into her bottle and Major Nelson corked it. He then opened the door.

"Good morning Major Nelson"

"Good morning Dr Bellows"

Dr Bellows was holding his hat in his hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you Major, especially when you are in the middle of putting up the decorations but we are having a Christmas party over at the base tomorrow and we would be delighted if you could come. Major Healey has already accepted."

"Well, thank you very much sir" replied Tony.

"I'll just be on my way, and Major…"

"Yes sir?"

Dr Bellows looked at him with a pained expression. "I don't want any peculiar behaviour at this party – no talking to walls or levitating or anything like that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir". Major Nelson shut the door and uncorked the bottle. Jeannie came out immediately.

"Oh Jeannie, do you want to see the Christmas present I bought for Roger?" Major Nelson opened his briefcase and started to search for it. Here we are, a pocket book to record his dates in."

Jeannie looked at it. "Oh it is very nice Master. You know I was wondering what I could give Major Healey".

Major Nelson concentrated on putting the pocket book away. "Oh you don't have to worry about that Jeannie". The doorbell rang and Major Nelson looked through the window. "Oh it's Roge".

He let Roger in. Roger came in.

"Well Tony, Jeannie, I know I'm a bit early but I thought I'd give you the presents I got you and wish you a Merry Christmas."

Tony looked surprised. "It's not Christmas Day yet Roger".

"I know but I'm spending Christmas Day with Diane and – well…" he laughed "You'll be spending it with Jeannie, so…" He gave Jeannie a box of sweets and Tony a silver watch.

"Oh Master, I told you I should have given Major Healey a present".

Roger hastened to reassure her that there was no need and then he departed, delighted with the pocket book Tony had given him.

"It is not right Master. I must give Major Healey something as well. What shall I give him?"

"Well I don't know Jeannie" Tony said. "Give him whatever you want. I must go to sleep now. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

He disappeared into his room. Jeannie stood, thinking. "I know" she said to herself, smiling. She folded her arms and blinked her eyes. "Now Major Healey can decide for himself what he would like." She smiled, turned herself into smoke and went into her bottle.

Major Healey meanwhile was lying in bed, thinking. "What a lucky devil Tony is to have a genie." He sighed. "But he's right. One genie in Cocoa Beach is more than enough." He lay, thinking over when he had asked her out himself and then how she had told him the truth and he'd accepted her connection to his friend.

"Jeannie's even luckier. She can perform feats of magic with the blink of an eye." He smuggled down and rolled sleepily onto his side. "I wish I could do that."

The following evening Major Nelson and Major Healey went to the base. They were the first to arrive other than Dr Bellows so they offered to help with preparing for the party.

"There aren't enough tables" Dr Bellows looked around anxiously. I wish there were some more here." Roger felt the strangest feeling as he heard these words and blinked. At once a few more tables appeared behind Dr Bellows.

"What is it Roge?" asked Tony who hadn't seen the tables either.

"Nothing, Tony. I think I must have a loose eyelash or something."

"Well you gentleman wouldn't mind asking if…" Dr Bellows turned. Where did those tables come from?"

Tony looked and saw the tables for the first time. So did Roger.

**Part 2**

"Anything the matter sir?" asked Tony.

"The tables…" Dr Bellows couldn't say any more.

"Oh yes, they look like good strong tables sir…"

"Tony" began Roger.

"Roger" he muttered in Roger's ear, crossly.

"Yes, they are the nicest tables I have ever seen sir" said Major Healey.

"But you don't understand. I mean…I mean…"

"Yes sir?" said Tony.

"Nothing, I think I'll go and find the general".

"Jeannie" called Tony. Jeannie appeared as a young woman with short fair hair in a green dress, holding a white handbag.

"Yes master".

"I told you to stay home and not bother me, us at the party".

"But I did master" Jeannie looked surprised.

"Then how did those tables appear out of nowhere?" demanded Major Nelson.

Jeannie was about to speak when the door started to open so she turned herself into a military man, wearing a pass.

General Peterson and Dr Bellows came in followed by the other guests.

"Oh, who are you?" Dr Bellows asked Jeannie.

"Captain Kato at your service"

"I haven't seen you around here before".

"You probably didn't notice me. I am very inconspicuous."

General Peterson in talking to Commander Shapley, suddenly happened to say, "Do you know, when I was a lad, I was asked what I wanted for a Christmas present. I was really young then. I said a date palm."

Commander Shapley laughed. So did Dr Bellows, Major Nelson and Major Healey. The other

guests laughed as well.

"I half wish I had a date palm now."

Major Healey blinked a second time. At once a date palm appeared in the middle of the room.

Dr Bellows saw it. "General, you will not believe this…"

"Then spare me"

"But sir…"

"Dr Bellows…" said the General warningly.

"But sir, I swear it. If you look behind you, you will see it."

Jeannie blinked. At once the date palm vanished. General Peterson turned round and looked.

"Dr Bellows…"

"But there was a date palm there sir".

"Dr Bellows, are you sure you wouldn't like another cup of coffee?" asked Major Nelson offering it to him.

"Thanks Major". Dr Bellows gingerly took the coffee and sipped it.

"I remember when I was younger" Major Nelson began. "I absolutely loved Christmas."

"Yeah I bet you did buddy" said Roger.

"The best Christmas present I received was at the age of seventeen – my first car, a white mini. I had to give it away after a few years though but I sometimes wish I could see it again."

Major Healey blinked. At once a white mini appeared behind the men.

Dr Bellows saw. "General Peterson."

"What is it now Doctor?"

"There is a car in the office".

"Don't be ridiculous Doctor"

"You must have been overworking sir" intercepted Tony.

Jeannie blinked away the car.

"But it was right there" Dr Bellows pointed. He looked once more "It's gone".

"Maybe you had better sit down on that couch sir"

"Yes" Dr Bellows sat on it, still holding his coffee cup.

"You know, it is a shame that they didn't have a Christmas tree for sale." Dr Bellows remarked. We could have had one here at Nassa. I wish we did".

Roger blinked once more. "This loose eyelash is really annoying me" he muttered.

At once a fully decorated Christmas tree appeared in the middle of the room.

"General…"

"What is it now Doctor?"

"You won't believe your eyes. Just turn around…"

Jeannie blinked and the tree vanished.

"What is it?"

"But I saw it. It was a fully decorated Christmas tree. Oh I don't think I'm feeling too well."

"Excuse me sir, but could Major Healey and I have a private word with Captain Kato."

"Yes, yes of course."

"While I have a private conversation with you tomorrow morning Doctor and decide whether I want a man who goes round seeing date palms, cars and Christmas trees in his office, at Nassa".

Once in a private room, Tony turned on Jeannie. "What are you trying to do Jeannie?"

"I didn't do anything master, all I did was to give Major Healey one wish for Christmas yesterday."

"You what?" Tony turned. "Roger what did you wish for?"

"Wish for?" Major Healey looked lost.

"Jeannie gave you a Christmas wish yesterday. Do you remember what you said?"

"I…"

"This is important Roge…"

"I think I...well I was sleepy, I remember thinking you were a lucky devil to have a genie and I admired her powers and wished I was like her."

"You wished to be a genie?"

"I think so…I can't remember."

"Oh, Roge"

Tony turned to Jeannie "Can you do something?"

"But master, only Major Healey can take back his wish. Genies, once they grant a wish, they cannot take it back".

"How can I take it back if I am not certain of what I wished?" demanded Major Healey crossly.

"There is a simple way to prove that". Jeannie conjured up her bottle. "Major Healey, concentrate really hard on wanting to turn yourself into smoke and try and blink yourself into my bottle. If it works then you will know what you wished and can take it back."

"Really? Me?"

"Yes you, come on" Tony continued impatiently.

So Major Healey concentrated as hard as he could and at once became a puff of white smoke.

"I never noticed how comfortable your bottle was before Jeannie".

"Come on out Roge"

So Roger heeded Tony and came out. "And to think I thought I just had a plain, ordinary, loose eyelash".

"Well, are you going to take back your wish Roge?"

"I suppose I'll have to, yes I'll take it back."

Jeannie folded her arms and blinked her eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked. Roger tried blinking but nothing happened.

As the three of them left the base party later, Major Healey complained about the lack of girls.

"They could have at least invited the secretaries."

"Do you want to be at a party full of girls?" Tony asked, sceptically.

"Yes – you should see the damsel I ran into the other day, she's beautiful. I would like nothing better at Christmas than to be surrounded by pretty girls in my own apartment."

Jeannie, having resumed her short, fair haired form with the green dress and the white handbag as soon as they were out of sight from Nassa, blinked.

At once Major Healey arrived in his own apartment, surrounded by a party of girls.

End.


End file.
